Through time and space
by twentyfour.mad
Summary: Spoilers for S6 Ep 21, 1am2am. Jack is told to keep away from a certain someone's daughter, but is that what really happened, was he told to keep away or... Please R&R.


It was me.

Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or it's characters.

Setting: Spoilers for S6 Episode 21 1am-2am.

Jack sat alone in the dimly lit holding room of CTU, staring at the wall in front of him and fiddling with his fingers while rocking in his seat. In his mind he kept replaying what happened moments earlier.

_Mr Secretary. You've seen Audrey._

_I made Audrey a promise and I've made the same promise to you, I will take care of her for as long as it will take, I will be there for her._

_No you won't Jack._

_Excuse me._

_I don't want you to go anywhere near my daughter ever again, Audrey went looking for you and this is how she came back, what's happened to her is your fault._

_I accept that responsibility, but I can help her._

_Stay away from her._

_Mr Secretary earlier I got through to Audrey, I can do the same thing again. I just need some time, please._

_I'm warning you, stay away._

_You're cursed Jack, everything you touch, one way or another ends up dead._

Jack quickly came back to reality when he heard the low drone of the door opening. Behind the door stood Heller, the man who had just moments come in and started yelling the truth to Jack.

Heller stepped into the room with a guard.

"Jack I'm sure you know why I'm here right," Heller said glaring intently at Jack.

"Yes Mr Secretary, to take Audrey away." Jack replied flinching a bit.

"No Jack, I'm not taking Audrey away- she's better off here than anywhere, I've come here to supervise her, because she needs to be looked after." Heller pointed out.

"But Mr Secretary, what about what you said earlier about wanting to take Audrey away because she's not… safe around me." Jack asked a bit confused.

"Jack are you alright? I've only just arrived in CTU, I never said such a thing to you." Heller said with a hint of concern.

"Not from what I remember sir." Jack responded.

"Sir can you get medical in here." Heller told the guard,

"Yes sir." The guard replied. "I need medical in holding room 1." The guard ordered into the radio.

"Mr Secretary, what's going on I don't need a doctor." Jack stated angrily.

"Jack you think I came in here earlier, I didn't I've only just arrived. You can check with security." Heller muttered sitting down in the chair opposite Jack.

_What's going on?_

James Heller was watching Jack being examined by the doctor behind the one-way mirror, as the doctor walked out of the room and into the one that Heller was in.

"He's having hallucinations, Mr Secretary." The doctor concluded

"About what?"

_Why does Secretary Heller deny the conversation we had earlier. I remember clear as day he said that, why doesn't he?_

The door buzzed open.

"Jack," Heller acknowledged

"Secretary Heller, I remember meeting you only moments earlier you told me to stay away from Audrey, because I'm… cursed" Jack muttered in a truthful manner

"Jack, the truth is that you've hallucinated it all. This encounter you said you had with me- it was you; it was your conscience. You felt guilty- for everything that happened to your friend's, family and especially Audrey because of the state she's in." Heller sighed rubbing his temples.

"You're telling me, I believe that whatever happened to Audrey in China and to my friends and family is all my fault?" Jack summed up.

"Well no, you just feel guilty for whatever happened to them." Heller uttered sitting down. Jack went silent so Heller continued.

"Jack, Audrey went to China on her own accord, because she loved you and she still does. I know I should be blaming you for the state she's in, but it just shows me how much you love each other… which is a lot."

"Don't you believe I'm dangerous to be around though? Everyone who's close to me… well something… tragic always happens to them."

"I do believe you're well…. unsafe to be around, that's why I'm here, to supervise her, and make sure nothing bad will happen to her, and I'm sure you will do the same." Heller nodded sitting back into his chair.

_So they were just hallucinations, it was me? _

A/NPlease review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks.


End file.
